cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Klaus Kinski
Klaus Kinski (1926 - 1991) Film Deaths *''The Avenger '''(Der Rächer) ''(1960) [Lorenz Voss]: Decapitated, head found in a box. *Dead Eyes of London' (Die Toten Augen von London; Dark Eyes of London)'' (1961) [Edgar Strauss]: Pushed through a window by Wolfgang Lukschy. *''The Counterfeit Traitor'' (1962) [Kindler]: I've only seen part of this movie (and didn't seen Klaus' part), but the IMDB identifies his role as "Kindler, Jewish refugee who dies in fishing boat." *''The Indian Scarf (Das Indische Tuch)'' (1963) [Peter Ross]: Strangled with a scarf (off-screen) by Hans Clarin; his body is shown afterwards encased in a plaster statue. (Thanks to Andrea) *''For a Few Dollars More (Per qualche dollaro in piu)'' (1965) [Wild, the Hunchback]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Lee Van Cleef in a tavern. (Thanks to Robert) *''Circus Of Fear'' (Psycho-Circus (1966) [Manfred]: Killed when Eddi Arent throws a knife into his chest. (Thanks to Brian) *''A Bullet for the General (Quien Sabe ?)'' (1967) [El Santo]: Shot in the back from distance by Lou Castel as he is about to 'execute' Gian Maria Volonte. (Thanks to Brian) *''Man, Pride and Vengeance (L'uomo, I'orgoglio, la vendetta) (1967) Garcia; Stabbed in the stomach (offscreen) in a knife fight with Franco Nero ; he staggers out in the desert and dies. ''(Thanks to Harry) *''The Million Eyes Of Sumuru'' (1967) [President Boong's double]: Confronted in his office by would-be assassin Maria Rohm, he is turned into a statue when she fails to shoot him and her special gun is seized by Essie Huang, one of his bodyguards, who does shoot him before the real President enters and shoots her.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Grand Slam (Ad ogni costo; Top Job)'' (1967) [Erich Weiss]: Shot to death by Adolfo Celi by the harbor. (Thanks to Andrea) *''If You Meet Sartana...Pray For Death (Se incontri Sartana prega per la tua morte)'' (1968) [Morgan]: Accidentally stabbed with own of his knifes when Gianni Garko kick a stack of coffin to him after a shootout. *''The Great Silence (Il Grande silenzio; The Big Silence)'' (1968) [Tigrero a.k.a. Loco]: Althoguh he survives in the actual movie, an alternate "happy ending" was filmed for different markets; in the alternate ending (included as a bonus feature in the US DVD), he is shot in the head by Frank Wolff. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Ruthless Four '''(Every Man For Himself) (Ognuno per se) (1968) [Brent il Biondo] Head bashed against a rock by Gilbert Roland. *''Twice a Judas '(They Were Called Graveyard) (Due Volte Giuda) '''(1968) [Dingus/Victor Barrett]: Shot by his brother Antonio Sabato in a shootout in the rocks. (Thanks to Brian). *''Five for Hell (Cinque per l'inferno; Five Into Hell)'' (1969) [SS Col. Hans Mueller]: Electrocuted along with four of his men when the dying Samson Burke activates the electric fence as they go to climb through it in pursuit of Gianni Garko *''Venus in Furs (Paroxismus; Black Angel)'' (1969) [Ahmed Kortobawi]: Killed by Maria Rohm's ghost, using her supernatural powers, while he's bound and suspended by his wrists. *Count Dracula' (El Conde Dracula) (1970) [Renfield]: Dies in an asylum. (Thanks to Andrea) *''His Name Was King (Lo chiamavano King)'' (1971) [Brian Foster]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Richard Harrison. (Thanks to Harry) *''Showdown for a Bad Man (Per una bara piena di dollari; A Barrel Full of Dollars; Coffin Full of Dollars; Nevada Kid)'' (1971) [Hagen]: Falls to his death from a bell tower after being shot by Jeff Cameron. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Price of Death (Il venditore di morte)'' (1971) [Chester Conway]: Shot to death by Gianni Garko in a duel while holding a young girl hostage. *''Shoot the Living, Pray for the Dead '''(Prega il morto e ammazza il vivo) (1971'') Hogan Shot to death by Paolo Casella *Aguirre, the Wrath of God' (Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes)'' (1972) [Don Lope de Aguirre]: Presumably dies (off-screen) either starving to death or being shot dead by the natives. The movie ends with him standing alone on the raft after the rest of the crew has been killed, with no remaining supplies and still in native territory; the implication of his fate is pretty clear. (The real Don Lope de Aguirre was executed.) *''Shanghai Joe (Il Mio name e Shanghai Joe; The Dragon Strikes Back; The Fighting Fists of Shanghai Joe; My Name Is Shanghai Joe)'' (1972) [Scalper Jack]: Stabbed in the chest with his own knives by Chan Lee. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Death Smiles on a Murderer (La Morte ha sorriso all'assassino)'' (1973) [Dr. Sturges]: Strangled with a cord by Marco Mariani. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Operation Thunderbolt (Mivtsa Yonatan)'' (1977) [Wilfried Boese]: Machine-gunned by Israeli soldiers during the raid on the terrorists' hideout. *''Nosferatu the VampyreNosferatu the Vampyre (1979)(1979)' ''(Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht) ''[''Count Dracula]: Mortally wounded by the rays of the rising sun after Isabelle Adjani tricks him into staying out past sunrise by setting herself out as bait. He is then finished off by being staked through the heart by Walter Ladengast. (See also Max Schreck in the original 1922 version.) *Venom (1982)'' [Jacques Muller a.k.a. Jacmel]: Shot repeatedly by police sharp-shooters when he staggers out onto the balcony after being bitten by the black mamba. *Kommando Leopard (1985)' [''Silveira]: Beaten to death by a lynch mob consisting of rebels and villagers after being cornered by a dead end wall. *''Code Name: Wild Geese'' (1986) [Charleton]: Burned to death when Lewis Collins fires a flamethrower from a makeshift helicopter gunship as Klaus fires at him from below. *''Cobra Verde (1987)'' Manoel da Silva / Cobra Verde After collapsing due to try to force a boat into the ocean, drowns when he is constantly hit by incoming waves. TV Deaths *''Timestalkers'' (1987 TV) [Dr. Joseph Cole]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with William Devane in the Old West. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Deborah Caprioglio *Father of Nastassja Kinski, Pola Kinski, and Nikolai Kinski *Grandfather of Sonja Kinski Gallery Klaus Kinski.png|Klaus Kinski's death in For a Few Dollars More Category:Actors Category:German actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1926 Births Category:1991 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:World War Two veteran Category:Heart attack victims Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:War veterans Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Performers with over 30 deaths